Memories Lost
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick has lost his memory. Why? What happened to him? Let's call this a story the series did not have time for. So all canon relationships. Set six weeks after series finale
1. In the Hospital

While her mother was talking to the man in a white coat, Diana decided she was going to take her brother into the room that her brother's daddy was in.

Something had happened to him. The adults kept saying he had no memories. He did not even remember his own name.

Diana thought that solution was simple. Tell him. Then he would know his name and they would be able to leave this place with all of the strange smells and too bright lights. This place also seemed to make her mommy very sad. Her mommy wanted Kelly's daddy to leave this place with them, and for them all to go home.

So Diana pushed her brother's stroller into the room. He see's the two children enter. He smiles at them and asks, "Hello, who might the two of you be?"

"I'm Diana. And this is my brother Kelly, you're his daddy, and Your name is Nick'' The little blonde girl states matter of factly.

"My name is Nick and I'm a father. I have a family." Nick leans back on his bed and sighs with relief. It was nice to know his own name, but it was an even bigger comfort to know that he had a family. If these two children were in his hospital room, than their mother had to be close by. Which meant she cared about him enough to come to his side when he was in trouble.

Helping the little girl and her brother into the bed, so they could cuddle with him, (Diana's insistence that it would make him feel better.) Nick wondered what the mother looked like. She would have to be blonde. He had gone to the bathroom a short time earlier and saw in the mirror that he had near black hair and blue eyes. So his little girl would have to take more after her mother. She was a pretty little girl. The mother must be pretty too. Then Nick thought, if he had two children with her, than he must find her very attractive.

There soon came into the room, three people. A man with brown hair and a beard, and two women. One a brunette that stood very close to the man. The other, a pretty petite blonde. This woman was obviously the children's mother.

"Hey buddy. Do you remember me?" The bearded man said.

"I'm sorry, I don't. Are we friends?"

"Best friends." The bearded man assured. "I'm Monroe and this is my wife Rosalie." Monroe pointing to the brunette. Then he points to the blonde, "And this is Adalind" He says the name as if it should register some how with Nick.

Nick notices that while all three looked extremely concerned, the petite blonde looked as if she was close to tears.

He sensed that he was the cause of that. Him being hurt and lying in a hospital bed, with no memory of his life.

"She must really care about me." He thought to himself.

Looking at the blonde woman, Nick felt a flash of something. There was no specific memory. Rather, his body recalled the feel of smooth skin, and warm breath, of bare flesh pressed against him. Sensing that this woman was his lover, he asked her, "Are you my wife?"

Monroe asks, "Dude, are you remembering something about your life?"

Nick shook his head. I just have this strong feeling that she and I care about each other. I don't know where it's coming from, or why it is, but I just know she and I belong together."

Adalind smiled, her heart pounding with hope that everything will be alright, clarified for Nick, "We're not married, but we do live together."

Nick nodded. "I feel that we've been intimate, a lot. So, I think that means we must like each other. A lot. And since this little girl," He places his hand on Diana's head. "Said the little boy was her brother and my son, and the pretty blonde is obviously her mother, that means she's the mother of my son. We're already a family, I guess we just never got around to the legal paperwork."

"It's way more complicated than that, Nick" Adalind tried to explain. Though her heart fluttered at being called pretty by Nick, even though he had no memory of his life with her, she still felt the need to let him know their life was anything but normal.

"Nick, I hate it here. Can we please go home now?" Diana demanded.

The brunette woman says, "Sweety, I'm not sure Nick will feel ok about being in a house with someone that he barely knows."

The fuchsbau was remembering everything back when Juliette had lost all of her memories of Nick. It had been an awkward, uncomfortable and painful situation. It had taken months of emotional heartache and Juliette getting her memories back before they had been in a loving relationship again.

Of course, all of the good had eventually come undone once again, after events that might have started with what Adalind did to Nick, but spun out of control when Juliette loved power and revenge more than she loved Nick.

However, whatever bond there was between Nick and Adalind, was much stronger than the bond that had existed between him and Juliette.

Nick sat up straighter and nearly shouted "I want to go home with my family." Seeing the shocked faces appear on the adults, Nick said a little more calmly, looking at Adalind, "If it's alright with you?"

Adalind just nods her head yes. Far to emotional to say anything.

Monroe and Rosalie get the doctor while Adalind stays in Nick's room, since her presence is comforting to him.

After the doctor examined Nick and cleared him to go home, with strict instructions to continue to take it easy for the next two weeks, They gathered up Nick's things and headed out.

Nick noticed the clothes they had gathered were very dirty and a little torn. He had also noticed a badge and a gun. "Am I a cop?" He asked Adalind.

"You're a detective." She answered. "A good one. One of the best, in fact." She smiled brightly with pride. Then sobered and said seriously, "But until your memories come back, you're on leave."

So he not only had a family, but also a career. One he was evidently really good at. Nick's life was sounding better and better to him. He wished he could remember it.

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? No one will tell me anything?"

Monroe was the one to answer. "Honestly, buddy, no one knows. You were found laying on the ground, unconscious. The doctor said you had a sever concussion. Looked like several massive blows to the head. We think you might have encountered something that got the better of you."

"Something?"

Nick saw them all exchange strange looks, and he knew there was something they were not telling him.

Maybe his life wasn't as wonderful as he thought.


	2. Nick learns about himself

When they got to the warehouse, Nick was very surprised to find out that is where the four of them live.

"You wanted to keep us safe." Adalind explained.

"Where we in danger?"

"At the time, yes."

"Are we still in danger?"

"No, and we are actually looking for a bigger place."

"Well that's good. I'd hate for our kids to be raised in a warehouse."

That made Adalind realize she had to explain some things to Nick.

"Diana isn't your daughter, biologically. Although you are just as loving and protective of her as if she were your own. But her father is my ex, Sean Renard, who is your captain."

"You had a baby with my boss?"

"It's a long and complicated story." Adalind explained. "And you are in no condition to hear it. I only told you Diana wasn't yours by blood, simply to explain when she leaves to visit her father."

Nick looked at Diana. There was obviously an age difference between her and Kelly. So, it stood to reason that what ever happened between Adalind and his boss, happened before she and Nick got together.

"It's ok, Nick." Diana said cheerfully. "I know you love me as much as you love Kelly.

"That's good. Do I tell you all the time?"

"No, but that's alright, because you show me all the time how much you love me. And mommy says you like action more than words."

So he was a man of action. His family knew and understood it. "So, I show you guys how much I love you? Does that mean I hug you a lot? Hold your hand?" He looks at Adalind. "Do I kiss you a lot?"

She smiles at him. "You are a very hands on family man. Always hugging. Always touching. And you're never stingy with your kisses. Although we do have to keep them toned down at times."

"Because we have kids?"

It was at that moment that a young woman with short dark hair rushes into the loft.

"Nick!" She near shouts and pulls him in for a tight hug. "I just heard. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Trubel." Adalind says to the woman. "Nick doesn't have any memories of his life. The doctor said it's due to trauma to his head. There is a good chance his memories will come back. We just have to be patient and explain things to Nick until they do."

Than Adalind looks at Nick. "This is Teresa, but she prefers to be called Trouble."

"Trouble? Are you my sister?"

"No, but you are the only family I've got." She answers.

"I'm going to make dinner." Adalind said. "Why don't you guys sit on the couch. And Trubel, you can explain to Nick how you see him as family."

"Could I hold Kelly?" Nick asked, wanting to spend time with the child who they said was his son, but felt that since he didn't remember any of them, that he should ask.

"You don't have to ask to hold your own son, Nick." Adalind smiled. "And I'm sure he would like to spend time with his daddy.

The two grimms sat on the couch. Nick held Kelly close while Diana sat between him and Trubel.

The young woman told him about being on the run. Never staying in any one place for too long. But Nick had found her and had given her a home, guidance and just a safe place to go when she felt lost.

Trubel stayed until after dinner, then she said she had things she had to take care of and headed out. She gave Nick a hug and said she was glad he was ok, and hoped soon he would remember everything.

When it was time to turn in for the night, Adalind felt a bit of awkwardness on how the sleeping arrangements should be. She wondered if Nick would feel comfortable sleeping next to her and thought maybe it would be best to give him Diana's bed and have her daughter in bed with her.

Diana, ever the perceptive child, decided to ask "Nick, are you still going to sleep next to mom like you do every night, even though you don't remember her?"

"I would like to." Nick answered honestly.

Adalind released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Relieved to know that she would still have the man she loved beside her at night.

As his family laid sleeping, Nick couldn't help but stay awake and just look at them. The woman on the bed was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was actually his to love and hold every day. That he was loved by her in return.

Diana may not be his, but he felt like she was. That he loved her like she was his own daughter.

And he had a precious little boy. Nick slipped out of bed to look at his son sleeping peacefully. He felt his heart swell with an intense love as he watched Kelly sleep.

He looked back at the bed and gazed at Adalind, sleeping.

Then he felt a sense of familiarity. He had done this before. A memory came of Nick standing in a room that looked very different from this one. His son had just been born. They were in a different house.

Nick felt excited at remembering something. Especially something really good.

The next morning he told Adalind. "I remembered something. The first night we brought Kelly home. I know it was in a different house. The room we were all in was different. But I remember standing by Kelly's crib and watching him sleep. I was so happy to be a father. I kept looking at you. I was so amazed by you. You had brought this life into my world, given me a family."

Adalind's eye's became shiny from tears and her voice trembled. "I never knew you did that." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Were you doing that last night? Is that why your memory was triggered?"

"I think so."

"We should take Nick to his work. He can talk to daddy and all of his friends. Then maybe he'll get all of his memories back." Diana suggested excitedly.

At the precinct, "Hey, Burkhardt, how ya feeling." Nick heard a few of the men in the room call to him. He held on tightly to Diana's hand. Trusting her to anchor him.

Sean came out of his office. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Diana thought it would be good for Nick to see where he works. That it might jog his memory." Adalind explained.

"Hey buddy." Wu greeted Nick.

"That is Drew Wu" Diana giggled, obviously at the name. "He's one of your friends that works with you." Then she pointed to another man. "And that's Hank. He's your partner."

"Hey, man" Hank greeted. "Glad your out of the hospital. You really had us scared for a while."

"Sorry" Nick said quickly. Not liking that he had his friends worried. Even if he didn't remember them.

"Not your fault, partner. No need to apologize. Not like you intended to get attacked."

"Do you know who attacked me?" Nick asked.

"We're looking into it." Renard answered.

Adalind pulled Renard into his office to talk to him privately. Nick was startled to find that when he focused, he could hear what they were saying.

"Sean, tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Gee, I wonder."

"Nick saved Diana. Hell, he saved all of us, apparently. And Diana is really attached to him now. I've learned my lesson. Being on the opposite side of Nick Burkhardt is being on the losing side. And will likely get me killed if I keep choosing it. So, you can look somewhere else to focus your wrath, Adalind. I did not, in any way, attack the man you love, or send anyone else to." Sean assured the blonde. Who had a look on her face, if he had given the wrong answer, was likely to make the man twice her size suffer in unimaginable ways.

"Does Adalind have a temper?" Nick didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he heard Wu and Hank snort a laugh and Wu comment "Not that you seem to mind."

Nick and Diana exchanged confused looks. Then Nick saw Hank elbow Wu and point to Diana, and Nick figured it might have something to do with the passion he felt between he and Adalind.

He wondered if he was really that obvious with his affection.

"Are you remembering anything, Nick? " Diana asked.

Nick shakes his head. "Not really. Everything here feels familiar, but there is no memory attached to it." He touches the papers. Sits in his chair. He gets impressions of being angry, happy, frustrated, excited, and confused. But it seems either his mind won't produce a memory, or there are just so many that they are all blending together.

Two officers bring in a man who keeps struggling against the restraints and cursing at anyone who so much as glances at him. The man's face suddenly changes, becoming green and scaly.

Nick is shocked at first, wondering if the blows to his head have made him start to hallucinate. But then the man notices Diana and actually licks his lips. In a flash Nick is out of his chair and putting himself between snake man and the little girl.

"Grimm" The man hisses. He finally stops resisting the two officers and allows them to take him into an interrogation room, just so he can get away from the grimm.

Nick turns around and see's Adalind and Sean come out of the office. A memory comes of her walking out of a coffee shop, laughing until their eyes lock and she morphs into a rotting corpse.

Diana comes up to him and takes his hand. "It's ok Nick." She assures him.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. The knowledge of the wesen world comes rushing in. He knows that he's a grimm. Trouble is a grimm too. He knows that some of his friends are wesen.

But there are still no memories that connect him to any of them on a personal level. He can't remember why they are his friends.

"I think Nick's remembering wesen." Hank said.

Nick's eyes widened, surprised to hear his non wesen friend knows about his secret world.

Sensing that there might need to be some kind of discussion, Renard pulls everyone into his office.

"Are you remembering things." Sean asks Nick.

"I'm a grimm. You're a zauberbiest. Adalind is a hexenbiest. Monroe is a blutbad and Rosalee is a fuchsbau. I know what we all are, I just don't know how we are together." Nick knew he sounded frustrated, but it didn't make sense to remember a secret world but not how he met the people who mattered in his world.

He see's Adalind reach out to him but hesitate, as if uncertain if he would want her near him. Nick takes her in his arms and holds her tightly to him. "I may not remember why I love you, but I still feel that I do." He assures her as they take a little comfort from each other.

It's decided that it may be more helpful to figure out what happened to Nick, by going to Monroe and Rosalee's house, since Nick lived there for a few months, and go over all the evidence they had on the event.

"Why do you have so many clocks?" Nick couldn't help but blurt out the moment he stepped inside his best wesen friends house.

"I'm a clockmaker and repairman." Monroe said, exasperated. This had not been the first time Nick had commented on his stuff. The blutbad had to remind himself that his friend's memory was hindered and that he wasn't trying to be a smartass.

"Nick's remembered the wesen world and that he's a grimm." Adalind informed the couple. "But he still doesn't remember anything about his personal life."

"I'm surprised Diana hasn't done her weird magic thing to fix him yet." Monroe says, the filter between brain and mouth once again on the fritz.

"Mommy asked me not to try. She said a person's brain is too complicated." Diana explained. "But, it's ok. Even without remembering us, Nick still loves us."

Rosalie thinks that is the sweetest thing she has ever heard. Her eyes fill with tears at the certainty in the little girl's voice.

At the concerned looks from the others, the fuchsbau says, "Ignore me. I'm dealing with triple the hormones."

Nick and the others sat down and went over everything they had gathered since Nick had been found.

"One of the problems we're having is that you were found in a park. A lot of foot traffic. So it's hard to tell which ones belonged to your assailant." Wu explained.

"Who found me?"

"A couple of teenagers looking for a place to make out." Hank said.

"Were we working on a case? Was I hunting a wesen?"

"That was the odd thing. None of us knew why you were in that park. You didn't tell anyone that you were going there." Monroe said.

"There hadn't been any crimes reported in or around that park recently." Wu said. "Unless you count underage drinking by the local kids."

"What kind of wesen is quiet enough to sneak up on Nick and strong enough to overpower him?" Hank asked. Knowing that with his partners super hearing, the wesen would either have to be very fast or very quiet.

"Maybe it was a hexenbiest." Renard suggested.

"Why would Nick meet a hexenbiest in a park and not tell anyone?" Adalind asked, clearly not liking where she thought Sean was going.  
Trying to clear things up quickly before his daughter's mother decided to levitate something at him, Sean explains. "Maybe a hexenbiest posed as a damsel in distress. She may have intended to catch him off guard. Nick has made just as many enemies as he has allies over the years. Someone may have wanted revenge and figured playing to his soft heart was the best way to do it.

Rosalie shook her head. "Nick would have told one of us if he believed someone was in trouble."

"And a hexenbiest couldn't get the drop on him anyway. Back when he was still a newbie grimm, Nick was still able to pin me down." Adalind explained, remembering the fight she and Nick had at the ruins. And their bloody kiss.

"We fought?" Nick asked.

"We used to be enemies. But a lot happened and now we're lovers."

"Sounds like we have an interesting story. I really wish I could remember it."

"You will, Nick." Rosalee assured.

"Hopefully before you get attacked again." That comment earns the blutbad glares from the two women in the room.


	3. Memories found

The gang went through all the evidence and still could not find any clue on what type of wesen had attacked Nick.

"Did cell record show anything?"

"No calls coming or going from anyone we can't account for." Wu says.

"And none of the foot traffic in the park indicated anything out of the ordinary." Hank says

"It's getting late. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow." Sean says, sounding very tired himself. "Maybe we've been staring at this for too long and it will seem clearer after we've had a goodnight's sleep."

To the overly tall man's surprise and relief, everyone agrees.

"With our luck. It's probably staring us right in the face and we just aren't seeing it." Wu states in a deadpan tone.

"Sean, It's your turn to have Diana." Adalind reminds her daughter's father, as everyone's gathering their things to go.

But the little girl looks at Nick with worry. "What if Nick forgets about me again?"

He smiles at her and says, "Well if that happens, you'll just have to remind me again, won't you?"

She smiles and nods and gives him a tight hug.

While Diana was hugging and kissing everyone goodbye for the night. Sean pulls Monroe aside and asks him, "Where's Eve? One would think she would want to be here for Nick? Are we sure she had nothing to do with this? As a sort of payback for what Adalind did to her?"

"Trust me, it had crossed our minds. But Eve was called by H.R., two weeks ago, to go on a mission in Spain, since she's fluent in the language. So there's no way she could have anything to do with this. Rosalee called her, but she said the mission is still ongoing and there is no way she could abandon her assignment, even for Nick."

Once they're back home, Nick looks around and tells Adalind, "I know a lot of bad things happened here. I keep getting impressions of pain and sadness. But I'm also getting a lot more impressions of joy, and love. And that all seems to be centered around you." He pulls her into his arms, "Any chance you could help me trigger a few memories?"

Adalind giggled at his playfulness, and once Kelly was sleeping soundly, pulled Nick into bed to help with his "memories".

Strangely enough, it worked. That night as Adalind slept in Nick's arms, he remembered moments in their lives.

Their fight at the ruins.

A conversation while she was standing in a cell.

Her stealing his grimm abilities.

Her telling him she was pregnant with his child.

Her laying in a hospital bed and wanting to name their son after his mother.

And every kiss, every touch and every whispered I love you since they moved into the loft.

They had gone from enemies to lovers. It was the most epic story ever told, and it was theirs.

Nick pulled Adalind into a tighter hold, and drifting to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning he told her he remembered her and the life they had together. She was so ecstatic, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

But there was a little disappointment and worry when they realized he still couldn't remember his attack, or the events leading up to it.

"I guess my mind wanted to recall the best thing that ever happened to be before it would reveal what made me lose it." Nick said.

So now that he remembered the story of the love of his life, he really needed to remember who had made him forget in the first place.

Nick decided the best thing for him to do was to go to the park where he was found, by himself and hope to recall the events that caused his memory loss.

Adalind wasn't happy about that plan, she feared him being attacked again. But since all of Nick's memories always came back when he was around a familiar environment or situation, she knew it was the best shot.

So before going to pick Diana up from Sean's, she dropped Nick off at the park, to look around by himself and see if anything happened.

He walked around, trying to soak in every detail of his surroundings. If he focused his hearing, at a distance he could her children playing, a couple having a conversation as they walked along the path, and a jogger breathing heavily as the ran the trails.

"Burkhardt, surprised to see you here."

Nick turned around to see a man who looked slightly familiar, but from where, he couldn't recall.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man practically snarled with anger. But he didn't woge.

"Seriously Burkhardt, I get that you have such a perfect life to occupy your every thought, but would it kill you to remember those you've screwed over to get it?"

Every instinct Nick had was screaming that this guy was bad news, and that he may be the one who attacked him several nights ago.

He decided caution and ignorance was the best way to play this situation.

"Look, I'm sorry. You see, I was attacked several days ago and my memories were lost. I apologize for any hurt I may have caused you, but I really don't remember you."

"Hurt you may have caused me?" The man nearly screamed with his anger. "You took everything from me. I should have the beautiful blonde wife. The two perfect kids. The perfect family. I should be a respected detective. Not you. And you couldn't even have the decency to die like you were supposed to. Those blows to your head I gave you would have killed anyone else. How are you still even alive?"

The man launched himself at Nick in a rage, pulling out a syringe. NIck easily stepped to the side and grabbed a hold of the man's arm, dislodging the syringe from his grasp.

He got the man to the ground and held his hands behind his back. Nick was just about to call for Hank when he saw several cars and a motorcycle pull up.

THe rider of the motorcycle took off her helmet, revealing it was Trubel. The rest of his friends poured out of the cars.

"Oh thank God, you're ok." Adalind exclaimed, hugging Nick tight as Hank cuffed the man on the ground and Wu read him his rights.

At the precinct, once the man had been booked and questioned, the gang meets in Renard's office to answer everyone else's questions.

"I used HR's resources to find out who attacked you." Trubel explained. "I thought maybe it was a new group emerging, maybe one trying to take out grimms. But I saw footage of a man handing you a coffee, you collapsing a short time later, and him dragging you to a car. I looked at the licence plate and found out it was registered to a Keith Anders."

"Trubel called me, said I owed her for not killing me after what I did to Miesner. She wanted me to use my contacts to find out what I could about one Keith Anders." Renard informed the others on what he found. "It seems he's been envious of you for some time. The two of you worked in the same precinct for a time, but you were promoted first. He must have thought you had stolen that promotion from him. All these years later, and he has still carried that grudge. When he saw that you seemed to have the ideal family and he over heard you say you were looking for a bigger house, it seemed to push him over the edge."

"Wait, are you telling us that he attacked Nick because he thought Nick had the perfect life?" Monroe asked incredulously.

"Anders' wife had just left him and he had been kicked off of the force, for testing positive for steroids, and of course having violent outbursts. Everything he had worked for was gone. And then he sees Nick at a diner with a beautiful woman and two kids, and he overhears them talking about getting a bigger house. it looks like he's living the life Anders felt he was supposed to be living."

"Obviously the guy knew nothing about the life you really had." Wu snarked.

"So it wasn't even wesen. Just another human being wanting to blame someone for his troubles." Rosalee rolled her eyes.

"You must have had your guard down because you thought he was a fellow officer and he was human." Hank said.

"I remember him approaching me, said he wanted my thoughts on a case he was working. He gave me the coffee, telling me it was his way of thanks for my help. I guess I got so used to dealing with wesen and the supernatural that I forgot ordinary humans can be just as dangerous." Nick said with a sigh.

"The coffee was obviously drugged. Either the hospital never thought to give us the results of your blood test, or whatever it was left you system before the blood was taken. It doesn't really matter though. We have a clear case on assault of a police officer. Anders was practically screaming he should have killed you the first time, best confession we've ever gotten." Renard says.

Diana is sitting at Nick's desk talking to Kelly as she see's all the grown ups leave her dad's office. When she looks at Nick, she jumps off the chair excitedly and jumps up into his arms. "Nick! You remember everything now!"

The others look at him curiously.

Nick shrugs. "Apparently, almost being attacked again was just what I needed to remember my life."


End file.
